Where's My Cookie?
by soccerkicks70
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester is on a trip. Dean's not liking it because Sam keeps on pestering him for a cookie. Will Dean get him one, or does Sam push him over the edge? Rated T for some language.


**This story is kinda random. So watch out for that.**

"Cookie! Cookie! I want a cookie!! Get me a cookie!!" demanded Sam as he continued pestering Dean. "Me want a cookie!" "Don't you know how to shut up? I'm not getting you a cookie! Now shut the hell up and leave me alone." "But I want a cookie!" "Don't make me stop this car and kick you out. I'll seriously do it if it comes down to it." "But I want a…." "Don't make me slam on the brake!" Sam shut his mouth and looked away.

Dean and Sam were driving down the highway in hopes of getting to Six Flags in Texas. That's if Sam ever quit his cookie tantrum that's been lasting for the past 16 hours. He even kept it going on through the previous night and had Dean tackling him to the ground to get him to shut up. Sam kept quiet for an hour, then started his cookie rage again.

Sam tried keeping quiet until he saw the sign. "Ooohhhh!! Cookie Factory!! Take exit 2 miles ahead!! Dean, we gotta stop!" Sam was bouncing all over the car like a little kid that was on a sugar high on Easter. "Dean!! Let's go!! Cookie!!" "SAM, SHUT UP!! WE ARE NOT STOPPING FOR A STUPID COOKIE! IF ANOTHER WORD COMES FROM THAT FREAKY MOUTH OF YOURS, I'LL SWEAR I'LL…."

* * *

"Who's getting that bug on the road?" Kyle asked as the gang starred at the bug that laid on the road. "Well, I'm not," Cartman said. "Well, I don't want to get it," "Kenny, why don't you go get it. "Sure." Kenny said as he walked out to the bug. He looked down at it. It was big. It was really big. It was really……

* * *

Dean slammed on the brakes. "What the hell did you just hit?" Sam questioned. "I'm not quite sure. I think it was a little kid or something." "Hey. It looks like Kenny from South Park." "Oh my god. I killed Kenny." Dean stared at the road. He didn't know what to do. Sam looked over to Dean. As he opened his mouth, Dean cut in. "Don't you dare start that cookie crap again. If you do, I don't know what I'll do!" And with that, he slammed on the gas pedal.

An hour had passed, and the brothers didn't talk to each other. They were about an hour away from Six Flags, and Dean couldn't wait. He needed a break. But he wasn't going to get that break for a while now.

The car was starting to lose speed. "What the hell is going on?" Dean pulled over to the side of the road. He looked over the car, and rested his eyes on the gas tank. "Crap! Just what I needed. An empty tank!" Sam and Dean got out of the car. They were about 20 miles from the town, and they had not signal on their cell phones. They could see nothing but trees. "Great! Now what are supposed to do now?" Dean yelled as he kicked a tire. "I think I saw a sign about a mile back that said there's a building a few miles ahead." "Wasn't that a sign for a cookie factory? There's no way your dragging me to a cookie factory!" "Hey, they probably have a phone there that we could use. And knowing you, your stomach's probably empty." Dean looked down at his stomach. "Yeah, your right. Let's go. But we're only staying there for 15 minutes, you hear me!" "Yeah! We're going to a cookie factory!"

After the walk that seemed like forever, the brothers got to the factory. The factory has huge! Sam and Dean walked down the path towards the door. There was a sign that said opened. They walked inside and was surprised at what they saw.

Inside, the place was deserted. There was no one in sight. No one was taking a tour. No one was at the front desk. There wasn't even a guy in a old sweaty cookie costume. "I have a bad feeling about this place Sam." "Me too." They continued to look around. "Well, I think we're the only ones here. Let's find a phone."

They reached a phone, and the tow truck was going to be there in half an hour. "Now that we got some time to kill, let's find the cookies!" Sam started to search around the factory. He looked like a little kid searching for sugar. After 5 minutes of searching for them, Sam found the long wanted cookies that he was dreading for.

Sam and Dean took as many cookies as they could handle. Sam ate a little too much and he looked like he was going to barf. They started heading to the car. "Too…..many….cookies….." Sam stated without losing any food from his stomach. Dean chuckled. He felt like he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder at the factory. In a window, Dean saw a figure. It was the Cookie Monster.

Eventually, the car was fixed and the boys got to their destination. But it was a little late to go, so Sam and Dean went to a hotel. They got in the room and flopped on their beds. Sam switched on the tv, and Dean fell asleep.

"_Why are following me! Get away!" Dean yelled as he was being chased. "I didn't do any thing to you. Stop following me!" 'Why the hell is the Cookie Monster after me?' "Cookie! Cookie! Cookie! Cookie!" Dean ran down a hall in some abandoned building. The Cookie Monster continued to chase him. "Cookie! Cookie!" Dean ran down another hall and came to a dead end. He was trapped. "You took my cookies. Now you must pay!" The Cookie Monster closed in on Dean. "Get away from me!" Just before the monster could get to him, Dean heard someone yelling at him._

"Dean, wake up!" Dean opened his eyes. It was morning and there was Sam, standing over his bed. Dean had a blank look on his face. "Nightmares?" "Yeah. "About what?" "The Cookie Monster."

**Sorry this was kinda short. I'm thinking of writing another chapter, butit's up to you guys. Please review and say if I should add another chapter. Or just leave a review of your thoughts. Hope to hear from you!**

* * *


End file.
